Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 112
=Featured Duel: Yami Yugi + Joey Wheeler vs. The Big Five - Part 2= Duel continues from previous episode. The Big Five's Turn (Johnson) *Johnson activates his Deck Master's ability, using "Judge Man" to pay 1000 LP (The Big Five: 8000 → 7000 Life Points) to destroy all of Yugi and Joey's monsters and inflict 1000 damage to both his opponents (Yugi: 4000 → 3000 Life Points) (Joey: 4000 → 3000 Life Points). *Summons "Hysteric Angel" (1800 ATK / 600 DEF) and attacks Joey directly (Joey: 3000 → 1200 Life Points). *Activates "Catapult Turtle's" special effect, tributing "Hysteric Angel" to inflict half its ATK in damage to Joey (Joey: 1200 → 300 Life Points). *Sets a card. *Activates "Altar of Mists", letting him add a Ritual Spell Card from his Deck to his hand in three turns. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Summons "Rocket Warrior" (1500 ATK / 1300 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates his Deck Master's special ability, using "Flame Swordsman" to remove 1000 ATK from itself ("Flame Swordsman": 1800 → 800 ATK / 1600 DEF) and add it to "Rocket Warrior" ("Rocket Warrior": 1500 → 2500 ATK / 1300 DEF). *Attacks and destroys The Big Five's "Catapult Turtle" with "Rocket Warrior". *Johnson activates "Revenge Sacrifice", sending "Rocket Warrior" to the Graveyard and Special Summoning "Machine King" (2200 ATK / 2000 DEF) to the field. Yami Yugi's Turn *Removes "Buster Blader" from his Graveyard to Special Summon "The Rock Spirit" (1700 ATK / 1000 DEF). *Tributes it to Summon "Des Volstgalph" (2200 ATK / 1700 DEF) in Attack Position. *Sets a card. The Big Five's Turn (Nesbitt) *Activates "Heavy Storm" to destroy Yugi's face-down "Mirror Force". *Attacks with "Machine King", but activating "Heavy Storm" earlier raised "Des Voslstgalph's" ATK by 200 ("Des Volstgalph": 2200 → 2400 ATK / 1700 DEF). It destroys "Machine King" and makes The Big Five lose another 500 LP thanks to its first special ability (The Big Five: 7000 → 6900 → 6400 Life Points). Joey Wheeler's Turn *Summons "Panther Warrior" (2000 ATK / 1600 DEF). *Sets a card. Yami Yugi's Turn *Attacks The Big Five directly with "Des Volstgalph" (The Big Five: 6400 → 4200 Life Points). *Summons "Big Shield Gardna" (100 ATK / 2600 DEF) in Defense Position. The Big Five's Turn (Lector) *Joey activates Trap Card "Drop Off", but Lector's Deck Master intervenes: "Jinzo" negates & destroys Joey's trap. *Lector activates "Pot of Greed". "Des Volstgalph's" ATK rises by 200 due to its special ability ("Des Volstgalph": 2200 → 2400 ATK / 1700 DEF). *Summons "Injection Fairy Lily" (400 ATK / 1500 DEF) and activates its effect, paying 2000 LP (The Big Five: 4200 → 2200 Life Points) to increase his monster's ATK by 3000 ("Injection Fairy Lily": 400 → 3400 ATK / 1500 DEF). *Attacks and destroys Yugi's "Des Volstgalph" with "Injection Fairy Lily" (Yugi: 3000 → 2000 Life Points). *Activates Spell Card "Sebek's Blessing", increasing his life points by the same amount Yugi just lost (The Big Five: 2200 → 3200 Life Points). Joey Wheeler's Turn *Lector activates Trap Card "Gravity Bind" (it is not destroyed by Lector's "Jinzo", who only destroys opponent Trap Cards). *Joey tributes "Panther Warrior" to summon his own "Jinzo" (2400 ATK / 1500 DEF), immediately destroying Lector's "Gravity Bind". *Plays Spell Card "Block Attack" on "Injection Fairy Lily", and attacks it with "Jinzo". Lector's "Injection Fairy Lily" is destroyed. Yami Yugi's Turn *Tributes "Big Shield Gardna" to Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000 ATK / 1700 DEF), using it to attack Lector directly (The Big Five: 3200 → 1200 Life Points). The Big Five's Turn (Lector) *"Altar of Mists'" effect activates, letting Lector add "Dragon Revival Ritual" from his deck to his hand. Duel concludes next episode. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes